The Way You Look Tonight
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Their faces were an inch apart and Hermione looked almost scared as she bit her lip and stared up at him. “You are beautiful,” Harry whispered down to her. Oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs by Frank Sinatra.

A/N: okay, so I'm a little obsessed with Frank Sinatra at the moment. Hope you all like this one! Only a one shot ppl!

* * *

**The Way You Look Tonight**

"Yeah! No more school!" Ron yelled, running out of the classroom and throwing his quill up into the air.

Harry and Hermione followed, amused by their best friend's actions. "How cliché," Hermione remarked grinning at Harry.

Harry laughed and said "Well, we are finished. Aren't you happy?"

Hermione grinned happily and said "No more having to prove that I am the smartest witch ever to come to this school."

Harry scoffed at her and said "The smartest witch?"

Hermione poked her tongue out at him and said "Yes. You do realise that I left the smartest wizard title alone, don't you?"

"Ah, yes well that's because I'm the smartest wizard ever to come to Hogwarts," Harry said, drawing himself up to his full, and considerable, height.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked running back to them.

"You're the second smartest," Harry said grinning at him.

Ron shrugged and said "Eh, I'm not going to bother to argue. But now, we have a party to go to!"

Harry laughed and said "Who's organising?"

"Why, my dear Harry, it should be you!" Hermione said in mock outrage.

"Yeah! Come on Harry!" Ron said pulling him towards the kitchens.

"Oh come on Ron. You go get the food. I'm not bothered to do it this time. And I seem to remember that you owe me."

"Oh fine," Ron said, his shoulders slumping. "I'll go get the food and have Dobby help me bring it back up."

"Okay. You do that," Hermione said smiling as Ron walked away from them. "He's so childish," Hermione remarked to Harry as they walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry laughed and said "He's always been like that."

"Hey Harry. Do you really feel like going up there and getting completely pissed?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no. Not really. But I guess we should show up."

"Oh, Ron won't mind if we miss this one," Hermione said lightly. "Come on. We've gone to all of his other parties. And I bet this one will be just like the others."

Harry smiled and said "Well, where do you propose we go?"

Hermione thought for a moment before saying "How about the Room of Requirement?"

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Harry said thoughtfully. "You wanna go now and relive the past years?"

Hermione grinned and said "Of course my dear!"

Harry laughed and held out his arm and she took it as they made their way through the castle to the Room of Requirement. The paced in front of it for a minute and then a door appeared. Harry opened it and allowed Hermione to walk through before him.

As she walked through she found a long sofa flanked by smaller, one-man sofas and a coffee table in front of them. There was a fireplace in front of the sofas and a stereo with a stack of CDs next to the wall across from the sofas. There was a small kitchen which had enough food to last them a lifetime and also a bathroom in the back.

Hermione grinned and said "This is great."

Harry smiled and walked over to the kitchen and said "Now, what would the lady want to eat?"

"Hmm. What is there?"

Harry looked through the pantry and called "Everything! How about pizza?"

"Sounds good," Hermione said walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

Harry pulled the pizza out and placed it on the counter. He turned the oven on and walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. "It has to heat up."

She smiled and asked "Do you remember in first year, the troll incident?"

Harry laughed and said "How could I forget? Swish and flick!"

She laughed and said "And you stuck your wand up its nose!"

"Oh that was gross," Harry said, shuddering. "Do you remember when we had our first flying lesson?"

"Oh don't remind me. That broom didn't want me to ride it," Hermione said grimacing. "You know how I am with brooms."

Harry smiled and said "You aren't that bad."

"Come on Harry! The last time I went on a broom I couldn't walk straight for five minutes!"

Harry chuckled and said "Okay, so you aren't the best flyer in the world."

Hermione smiled and said "Do you remember in sixth year when you played that horrible prank on Crabbe and Goyle?"

Harry laughed and said "Oh that was hilarious! They still wonder why they woke up the next morning naked in Snape's dungeon."

"Good times," Hermione said grinning at her best friend. "What about you my good sir? You've grown up to be a bit of a hottie, haven't you?"

Harry grinned cheekily and said "Well, I have been popular among the ladies. But what about you Hermione? With your beautiful straight teeth and elegant figure. You've grown up to become a woman Hermione," he said in mock seriousness.

She smiled and slapped his arm playfully. "What about that pizza young man?"

"Oh yeah," he said standing up and walking over to the kitchen. He opened the oven and put the pizza in and turned around to look at Hermione. "What about when Ron and Luna _finally _started going out and they had their first kiss?"

Hermione smiled and said "Oh I remember."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You know Luna, you're really pretty," Ron said blushing as they walked up towards the castle through the grounds._

_She smiled and said "Well, thankyou Ronald."_

_From underneath the invisibility cloak Harry sighed and whispered to Hermione "Are they ever going to kiss?"_

"_Probably not," Hermione whispered back._

"_Let's make them," Harry whispered._

_Hermione nodded and they crept over to Ron and Luna who had stopped walking and were looking out over the lake. Luna looked back at Ron smiling slightly and as she did Ron looked at her with a dazed look on his face._

_Luna moved forward slightly and slid her arm through his, looking straight at his crystal blue eyes. "This is our chance," Hermione whispered. She and Harry moved closer and they, at the same time, pushed Luna and Ron's heads together so that their lips connected._

_Luna took her arm from his and put both around Ron's neck, inviting him to explore her mouth. He obliged, placing his hands on the small of her back. Harry and Hermione crept backwards, hoping the couple wouldn't hear them walking away._

_But, quite suddenly, Ron broke the kiss and said "Harry! Hermione! Come out! We know you're there!"_

_Luna giggled as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and Hermione. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's not like you two were going to do anything without any help."_

"_Oh shut up Harry," Ron said rolling his eyes. Luna just smiled and pulled Ron back into another kiss._

"_Come on Harry," Hermione said smiling and tugging on his sleeve. "We should leave these two 'love-birds' alone."_

_Harry laughed and they both walked up the slope towards the castle._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"That was funny," Harry said smiling at the memory. "And they're still going out."

"What's the bet that they'll get married?" Hermione asked standing up and walking over to lean on the counter.

"What about Ginny and Neville, eh?" Harry said grinning at her. "They're the cutest couple ever."

Hermione laughed and said "Well, it seems that everyone has a partner except you and me Harry."

He grinned at her and said "Well, we'll just be lonely together, eh?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said nodding at him. "Do you feel like music?" she asked walking over to the stereo.

"Sure!"

She looked through the CDs and pulled out one of her favourites. "Do you know who Frank Sinatra was?" she asked putting the CD in the stereo.

Harry laughed and said "How could I not? _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars_."

Hermione laughed and said "You know you're not that bad a singer Harry."

"Yeah? Well, back at ya Hermy."

She just laughed again and pressed the play button. It began to play 'Fly Me to the Moon.' Harry grinned and walked over to her singing along with the words.

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars_," he said, pulling her over to him so he could dance with her. "_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._"

Oh his voice. So sweet and smooth, she thought to herself. His eyes as he sang those words. She could just lose herself in those endless bright green eyes. She regained her composure, smiled and continued the song. "_In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me._"

They then sung the next verse together. "_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._"

Hermione laughed as Harry twirled her and pulled her back to him. "You aren't a bad dancer either," she said grinning up at him as they kept on swaying to the music.

He grinned cheekily and kept on singing. "_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for all I worship and adore. In other words. Please be true. In other words. In other words. I love … you._" As he sung the last words he dipped Hermione down close to the ground. He grinned cheekily again and pulled her back upright.

That grin! So sexy and cheeky, it was as if he was a child taking a choc-chip cookie from the jar without asking. "Hmm. I smell a future for you in singing," Hermione said smiling at him.

He grinned his cheeky grin again which could make her go week at the knees and said "What about you, eh?"

Hermione giggled and said "Me? Oh come on Harry."

He smiled and let go of her and walked back to the kitchen to pull the pizza out of the oven. "You hungry?" he asked pulling a knife out of the drawer and beginning to cut the pizza up.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said walking over to the kitchen and pulling two plates out of the cupboard next to Harry. She placed the plates down on the counter next to him and he placed two slices on each plate. "What about when you started going out with Cho again last year?" Hermione asked walking over to the pantry and pulling two bottles of Butterbeer out.

"Oh don't remind me," Harry said, shuddering. "That girl has to be the most jealous person in the world."

They carried their food and drink back over to the sofa and sat down next to each other and began to eat. "Well, she was jealous of me," Hermione said with a full mouth.

Harry grinned again and said "Oh, I can't imagine why after that little display of your mouth you just showed me."

Hermione just grinned back at him and opened her mouth fully so he could see everything. But the next second Harry had put both their plates down on the coffee table in front of them and had jumped on top of her, tickling her sides and stomach.

"Ahh! No! Stop!" she squealed, trying to stop his fingers from touching her more sensitive parts. "HARRREEEE!" she squealed. Harry laughed and pulled back grinning his cheek grin again. "Oh you are so gonna get it," she said grinning at him and jumping on top of him and tickling him.

He began laughing and made little attempt to move her off him. "Hermione!" he yelled amidst his laughs. "Stop!"

She just giggled at him and said "Oh no. You deserve this little tickle-torture."

She kept at it, tickling his sides and his stomach until finally he took her hands off him. "That's enough," he said, still laughing slightly.

She just poked her tongue out at him and said "You deserved that."

He just grinned at her and said "Well, unless you want your dinner to become really cold we should stop this."

She pouted and said "Okay." She crawled back off him and picked her pizza back up and began to eat again. "This is yummy Harry," she said grinning at him.

Harry grinned (yet again) and said "I know. Hey Hermione, thanks for being down here with me. I don't think I could stand seeing Ron make an ass of himself once again tonight."

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah. Well, we're having our own little party down here, what with Frank Sinatra, pizza and Butterbeer."

Harry grinned and stood up again. "You want to dance again darling?"

She smiled and took the hand he offered and they walked over to where they had danced before. As they took their positions a new song came on – The Way You Look Tonight. Harry smiled and placed his arms around her waist and Hermione placed her arms around his neck and they began to sway in time with the music.

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you … and the way you look tonight_," Harry sang looking down at her with that cheeky glint in his eyes.

Hermione smiled back and continued the song. "_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight_."

'_Oh god she's so beautiful,' _Harry thought to himself as she sang this. Her beautiful lips were pulled into a soft smile and her eyes. Oh her eyes. They were so beautiful the way they shone in the soft candle lit room. "_With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart … and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart_," Harry sang, not taking his eyes off hers.

She giggled slightly and continued the song. "_Lovely … never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you … Just the way you look tonight."_

"_Mm, mm, mm, mm. Just the way you look tonight_," Harry finished off, almost at a whisper. Their faces were an inch apart and Hermione looked almost scared as she bit her lip and stared up at him. "You are beautiful," Harry whispered down to her. He pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were almost as one, his chest rubbing up against hers.

"Harry," she whispered, their noses touching.

"Yes?" he asked looking straight at her eyes.

She smiled and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him. He kissed her back parting his mouth slightly to lick at her lips. At first she refused him entry but he slowly worked his way through them and at last with a soft moan Hermione opened her mouth to him and allowed him to slide his tongue in smoothly to meet hers.

As their tongues entwined Harry slid his hands up Hermione's shirt, exploring her back with his fingertips. He ran his fingers over her back lightly causing her to shiver and break the kiss. They both looked deep into each other's eyes and saw what they both longed for. Love.

Harry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're beautiful."

She smiled back and said "So are you."

"In a manly sort of way," he said grinning at her.

She laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Spoil the moment why don't you!"

He just grinned down at her and said "So, what does this mean?"

"Well, Harry," she said in a tone that suggested she was speaking to a five year old, "When two people kiss each other like we just did it usually means they like each other."

"Oh shut up Hermione," he said grinning at her. "I knew that."

"Then why did you ask what it meant?" she asked, her eyes glinting with amusement up at him.

He grinned and kissed her again. "Because I wanted to know if you felt what I felt."

"Depends on what you felt," she said thoughtfully. He grinned and kissed her again, this time squeezing her ass. "Harry!" she said as soon as he broke the kiss.

"What?" he asked grinning down at her.

"Ooh, I wish you weren't so cute with that little grin of yours," she said, attempting and failing to hide the smile that spread across her face.

His grin widened and she giggled and pulled him into another kiss.

A/N: well, what do u think? I personally luv this one – I LOVE Frank Sinatra. I reckon this one is probably my fav now. Hehe well, plz review and tell me wat ya think!


End file.
